


Speak to Me

by sapoeysap



Series: (Disturb me with all your cares and your worries) [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, hinted at todd & dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: The words that Dirk speaks in dreams do nothing to soothe the ache in Todd's soul





	Speak to Me

The apartments a mess, still torn up from the Rowdy 3, Dirk is crashed on the mattress, Todd's sat upright in a pile of blankets on the couch. It's been two minutes since the shouting that awoke him began, but Todd sleeps lightly nowadays. Dirk is shouting words, nonsensical for the most part. But in the middle real words, words that seep into Todd's blurry only just awake consciousness, that widen his eyes. The 'no' don't sting, but the way Dirk shouts 'stop' and 'please' is wounding.

The dark feeling of a pit in Todd's chest is growing rapidly, and its all but imploding as Dirk screams 'Not Todd, please please please not Todd' and it's the first full sentence the detective has said in the nightmare scape only he can see. Todd comes steaming into the bedroom, all but bashing down the already broken door, scrambling to wake Dirk up, fear creasing at his eyelids.

Dirk comes to easily, sitting bolt upright with a cheery 'oh Todd, hello' as if oblivious of all the pain that his dreams had presented to him. Todd does nothing, just sighs and retreats, 'Nothing Dirk, it was nothing'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trouble Me - 10,000 Maniacs


End file.
